World of CD
Neo Terra The story takes place in the fictional continent of Neo Terra (ネオ テラ), an island nation that harbors the majority of the world's legendary creatures coexisting with the humans there. It seperates itself into seven different regions: Ardor, Aqua , Lapis, Ventus, Silva, Aurus, and Nox. Neo Terra was once known to outsiders as the "Country of Origins" (起源の国 Kigen no Kuni). It was once the battlefield of a war between many legendary creatures and the earliest race of humans. But one day, their ancestors, fed-up with the bloodshed, made a truce that the humans and creatures will coexist peacefully. It is currently living peacefully with legendary creatures who take the form of humans to ease the anxiety of "ugly creatures" roaming around. However, there are some who wish creatures did not coexist with humans, especially with untouchable humans. To keep the balance, each country has a royal family that watches over all activity between humans an creatures- all of them working under the ruling family of Neo Terra, the Sakura Family. Ardor Region The Ardor Region (アードアの地域 Aadoa no Chiiki) is the capital of Neo Terra, for having the largest cities and being the number one prefecture with the state-of-the-art technology from the outside world. It also has very advanced weapons research. This region houses most of the world's fire-based creatures, such as dragons and demon foxes. The Ardor region is represented by a Red Flame, and the ruling family is the Oniyuri Family. The Aqua Region The Aqua Region (アクアの地域 Akua no Chiiki) is a sea-side prefecture, filled with beaches, bath houses, and hot springs. It resides on the south-side of the Country. It has a famous fishing market that ships 1/3 of their catch to the mainland in return for other goods. This region is known to house legendary water-based creatures, such as mermaids. The Aqua Regionis represented by a Blue Water Drop, and the ruling family is the Renge Family. Lapis Region The Lapis Region (ラピスの地域 Rapisu no Chiiki) is a mining capital, filled with rocky mountains and precipices. The Lapis Region has rocky mountains filled with precious ores and gems wedged inside. Once mined, they polish them into something recognizable and sell them off into the cities for jewelry or other objects. This region is known to house legendary earth-based creatures, such as golems, nymphs, and sandworms. The Lapis Region is represented by a Yellow Rock, and the ruling family is the Botan Family. Ventus Region The Ventus Region (ベンタスの地域 Bentasu no Chiiki) is a valley capital, the region where our story takes place. The Ventus Region is a seperate island to the Neo Terra mainland with bridges connecting to it. The Ventus regions has a very country-side feel to it, having many mountains and small villages nearby. It is most famous for being the place to have Infinity Academy, a prestiege private boading school. It is known as the home country, where the majority of humans live. The Ventus Region is represented by Violet Wind Strokes, and the ruling family is the Suzuran Family. Silva Region The Silva Region (シルバの地域 Shiruba no Chiiki) is the forest-mountain capital, a place where there is nothing but miles of mountains covered in trees and plants. It is a peaceful place where flowers, herbs, and rare plant species still exist. It also has many streams running through it, making it a good place for hiking. This region is known to house many nature-based creatures, such as faries, elves, and forest spirits. The Silva Region is represented by a Green Leaf, and the ruling family is the Yotsuba Family. Aurus Region The Aurus Region (オーラスの地域 Oorasu no Chiiki) is one of the two forbidden capitals; it is a region in the country that only holy creatures can enter. Legends say it is a place filled with clouds, trees, and light. This region is known to house many high-class and high-level creatures, such as gods, angels, and even witches. This also includes the Witch's Council and the Avatars. The Aurus Region is represented by a White Sun, and the ruling family is the Asagao Family. Nox Region The Nox Region (ナツクスの地域 Nakkusu no Chiiki) is one of the two forbidden capitals; it is a region in the country only evil beings can enter. Legends say it is a place filled with darkness and inhabited by creatures of nightmares. This region is known to house many high-class and high-level eviel creatures, such as devils, demons, and evil magic-practitioners. The Nox Region is represented by a Black Moon, and the ruling family is the Sayuri Family'.' Other Countries Majia Majia (マジア Majia)''' is the world-capital of magic, a country where the majority of witches, warlocks, and other magic practitioners reside. According to stories, after the infamous witch hunts began on Earth, these magic practitioners fled to this country and named it Majia. Its capital is '''Craft City ('''クラフト市 ''Kurafuto Shi)', a large city of the top-notched magi-practitioners practice their craft. Many powerful practitioners reside here. Trivia *The continent of Neo Terra bears similiarities to Japan *According to the Creators, Neo Terra is a continent that exists near the Mainland *The names of all the continents of Neo Terra are derived from Latin words *''Ardor '= "flames" *Aqua '= "water"'' *''Lapis '= "stone" *Ventus = "wind" *Silva '= "wood"'' *''Aurus '= "light" *Nox '= "dark"'' See Also *Sakura Family *Infinity Academy *List of Creatures